


Right By Your Side

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn can't believe you are his...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Right By Your Side

\- “I still can’t believe that you’re right next to me.”  
\- Shawn’s voice is soft  
\- You can’t help smiling  
\- Looking over at him with soft eyes  
\- He’s rarely this quiet  
\- Rarely this soft  
\- You love when he is  
\- He smiles back  
\- He loves you  
\- You know that  
\- You still love seeing it in his eyes  
\- Hearing it in his voice  
\- It’s so rare that he’s like this that you adore it  
\- “Babe...”  
\- You speak softly  
\- You speak with pure love  
\- Affectionate  
\- Happy to be his  
\- “I will always be right next to you...”  
\- You smirk  
\- “I’m your girl... your lover... your valet and manager... I’m not going anywhere...”  
\- You pause  
\- Consider your next words  
\- Smile and add  
\- “I promise Babe...”  
\- He smiles  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- His smile sweeter for the pleasure in it  
\- Pleasure you caused  
\- Pleasure you love seeing  
\- He’s so delicate like this  
\- Soft  
\- Nervous  
\- Sweetly shy  
\- Emotional for once  
\- “What did I do to deserve you?”  
\- You smile  
\- Shrug  
\- Speak softly  
\- “You existed...”


End file.
